


Double The Fun

by MissIrrelative



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Hemipenes, Kinky Shit, Naga, Naga sex..., hermaphrodite Khioné, mentions of others - Freeform, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:07:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21667927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissIrrelative/pseuds/MissIrrelative
Summary: So I have some ocs.... these are two of the girls. Enjoy I guess?Also;“Khioné”: (key-oh-nay)
Kudos: 3





	Double The Fun

The blue reptilian was in their shared kitchen, working on grinding up sapphire hued scales in her mortar. Most likely yet another spell, Khioné thought idly. Alice caught her gaze and smiles, her thick tail waving behind her. Khioné stretched, her long body draped over their couch, with nearly six feet of tail left coiled on the floor. Alice joined her on the couch after pouring the scale powder into a container. 

“Hello love, here to join me for a movie?” The naga spoke in her velvety Caribbean accent, wrapping her arms around her companion. Alice sighed contentedly, resting on top of the snake.   
“Nah, I’m just here to cuddle and relax.... some hard cuddles.” She said with a wink. Khioné smirked, flashing her needle sharp fangs, before pressing a kiss to her partner’s lips. They continued to kiss, gradually becoming more heated as Alice moved to straddle the serpentine woman below her. Khioné made use of her tail while they kissed, curling it around her partner’s chest to pull off her strapless top, and unclipping the custom fit shorts made to accommodate her tail. Alice also busied her hands, removing her counterpart’s shirt as well, sighing softly as she felt the end of the naga’s tail coil around her nearly flat chest, casually rubbing a pert nipple. Khioné, having no nipples or breasts of her own, was quite fascinated by her lover’s chest. Alice allowed her to fondle her, even though she gained no pleasure from it. The witch allowed her two fingered hand to drift low, rubbing a spot where the scales had more give to them. She gingerly slipped a finger into the cave that housed her girlfriend’s unique genitalia. You see, Khione was a hermaphrodite, meaning she had both male and female parts. Being a naga, it meant she had two penises, the standard for snakes. Khioné let out a soft chuff as her semi-hard lengths slid out of her vent.   
“Mm, you were expecting this weren’t you?” Alice said with a giggle, wrapping her hand around the twin lengths and stroking them together, making the naga moan and slur out a “maybe” in response. Alice thanked any and all deities for her partner’s uniqueness as she ground herself against the smooth scales of Khioné’s underbelly. Khioné coiled her tail around the smaller witch and lifted her up, officially done with foreplay. Alice braced her hands on the naga’s shoulders as she was lowered onto one of the two hard dicks below her, making them both shiver and gasp at the feeling.   
“Ah, Khii, please.. both...” Alice spoke in a hushed, lust filled tone. Khioné was eager to oblige her lover, knowing that she was a bit of a masochist and would enjoy the burn and stretching sensation. But, to her surprise, her second length slipped into her partner’s asshole with relative ease. She couldn’t help the loud moan at both the feeling, and the thought of her girlfriend prepping herself in advance. Alice whined, grinding impatiently, forcing herself down until their hips met. This made them both let out several lewd noises.   
“Babes, use me...~ make me your fucktoy!~” she begged. Placing her hands on those wide hips, Khioné used her powerful tail to use Alice like a living fleshlight, making her scream as she ruthlessly fucked into her. Khioné latched onto the witch’s neck, biting down and lapping up the blood as they came together, Alice’s thin body swelling slightly from the amount of cum her lover emptied into her. The sight alone was enough to send her into another orgasm, this one leaving her passed out and slumped on top of Khioné. She soon fell asleep as well, her girlfriend still wrapped in her arms.


End file.
